In the Timeline
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Guy and Max pay a visit to a few female that were SheZow before him. Takes place during and after "Family Trees". My first "SheZow" fan-fic.


Note 1: "SheZow" is copyrighted from 2013 to 3102 by Hasbro Inc, Kickstarter Productions, DHX Media, & Moody Street Kids. All rights reserved. Please don't sue me.

Note 2: Much of story takes between the final scenes of "Family Tree", though the beginning and end of it takes the night after the final scene.

"In The TimeLine"

by Dr. Thinker

In the SheLair, Guy was in the outfit of SheZow: pink leopard tights with a white S on it, the Beautility Belt, mini skirt, solid pink tights, and a pair long white high-heel boots. Max was putting up his usual yellow t-shirt and blue jeans back on.

Maz said, "Why did you become SheZow?"

Guy remarked, "Kelly took a bubble bath."

Maz remarked, "That doesn't sound so bad."

Guy stated, "When Kelly takes a hour long bubble bath, that means she's mad at me. When she mad enough, I get pinched by her. As SheZow, I don't have to worry about her pinching me."

Neither Maz nor Guy was facing the SheLair's entrance as Guy's sister, so Kelly could sneak up right behind Guy, mess-up his SheZow hairdo, and then pinch him.

Both Max and Guy turned to Kelly. Kelly had a very large grin like the cat that gotten away with eating the canary.

Maz said, "I guess you should never mess with a very shenowedgleable SheZow fan."

Kelly asked, "So how did you get a A+, Guy?"

Guy stated, "A little sheposide in the timeline with MegaMonkey."

Kelly said, "What time periods did he attack?"

Guy stated, "The 1920s, The Wild West, and the Prehistoric Era."

Kelly asked,, "So how did you got to know almost all the aunts?"

Guy started, "It all start after we left the dinosaur era with your own family tree report, Maz come up with a sheenuis idea.."

=SZ=

The Shechile was in the timeline with Guy and Maz in it. Maz stated, "Guy. It might take a long time for MegaMonkey or any of his goons from S.I.C.K to get back that shewful ape back to the present. We could pay a visit to each SheZow and still be back in time to give Kelly her report."

Guy remarked, "That a sheenuis idea, Maz."

Maz said, "Sheila."

Sheila remarked, "Yes, Maz."

Maz said, "Give you give us time periods that had SheZow."

Sheila remarked, "Can do."

Maz said, "Looks like the next one was in ancient Roman Empire.""

=S=

The Shechile drive through a small ancient Roman Empire city driving right into a pink building/. It come to stop next to a charlot. A SheZow dressed in pink toga and sandals appeared,. "This is shempossible..." she paused to see the SheZow ring on Guy's hand "...By Athena's feathers, a future niece. SheYeah!"

This SheZow ring order was tall and was wearing a white toga, "Thenara, Priest of Minerva at your service." She. What' brings you here."

Guy asked, "Some more information on the ring?"

Thenera remarked, "I only think I know that ring is clingy to anyone.. I removed it from a dead cave woman about 10 years ago. I got back to the temple of Minerva before anyone release I'm not there."

As Thenera left Maz remarked, , "I don't know who to feel sorry for Thenera or the first SheZow."

SheZow asked, "How about both?"

Maz laughed before asking, "Where's the next SheZow?"

SheZow said, "Looks like Thenera one last long awhile. The next SheZow doesn't pop until the time of early medieval Europe."

=SZ=

The Shechile arrived in medieval European town and park right in the outside of a medival church. The SheZow appeared to dressed in a long pink gown and pink shoes. She quickly spotted the SheZow ring on Guy's hand and said, "She-Yeah". She was dressed in a nun's outfit as she "Sister Susan. What can I do for you?"

Guy remarked, "Any ideas on the Ring?"

Sister Susan asked, "No clue. I'm been so busy with fighting dragons and other creatures, that I had no clue on the ring."

=SZ=

Back in the timeline, Guy and Maz looked over the SheZow's time period. According to timeline, the next point in time was sometime during the Early Colonial American. Maz and Guy look over the length of time that the next SheZow cover includes both Washington's Rebellion (which the weird country below, the United States of America, call this the American Revolution) and the War Of 1812. They were about to skip this time frame when a super fast SheZow bump their Shehilce into that time frame.

=SZ=

The Shechile went flying into a old Colonial American town and was stopped by a SheZow dressed in a old power wig that was pink, a long pink judge gown, and a pair of normal boots

that were white. This SheZow noticed the ring on Guy's hand and said, "She-Yeah". The girl was dressed in a long blue dressed, "Troy Hudson, at your service."

Guy stated, "We didn't mean to come to this time frame, but we were knock in this time frame by a speedy SheZow that was driving down."

SheZow stated, "I mean two SheZow that could do that, but they didn't tell me their other identities."

Maz asked, "Have you discover anything new about the Ring?"

Troy answered, "Not much but that it the center of all most all of the superpowers that SheZow has. Now, I have appoint with a doctor right now."

Guy asked, "So what time period is next"?

Maz answered, "We meet the Wild West period and the 1920s when we were dealing with MegaMonkey.. They are two different SheZow time period from 1950-1960s and the 1970-1990."

=SZ=

The Shechile drive into Metrodale, the future United States sister city to Megadale, Canada. The drive was better than any of the previous one. They were parked outside of a local mall. A few gangsters were knocked out by a familiar SheZow mode: the Super-Heavy She-Slap. As the police pick them up. Guy and Maz saw the SheZow look her. She had similar makeup to Guy's SheZow but was wearing a pink shirt with a white S on it, the Beautility Belt, solid pink tights

that didn't have the annoying leopard print on it, and normal white boots.

After the cops left, this SheZow notice the ring on SheZow's ring and said, 'She-Yeah!" This woman was dressed in a pink blouse, blue jeans, and sneakers. "So someone decide to put on Time Travel App into the Shehicle."

Guy stated, "It's not me. I can't handle a computer very well, Miss."

The woman stated, "Georgina Hudson."

Guy said, "Did you super-speed into the timeline?"

Georgina asked, "Yes, but usually I need a rest for week before I had do it again, I though I recall getting knocked into another time period by a super-fast SheZow."

=SZ=

Kelly said, "That super-fast SheZow must have been Aunt Ange."

Guy remarked,, "That's sheight."

=SZ=

Back in the timeline, Maz remarked, "I think our SheZow we looking for his your Aunt Agne."

Guy said, "I think you sheright on this! We check things out."

=SZ=

The gang arrived in the SheLair as another Shechile was returning. The lair was similar to the one he know but it didn't contained Kelly or Sheila. The SheZow was dressed the same as Guy's SheZow though more fitting on adult.

Agne notice the SheZow ring on Guy's hand and said, "She-Yeah." Agne appeared to be dressed in a pink blouse and blue jeans. "So you got to be Kelly Hudson."

Guy remarked, "Half-right, Aunt Ange."

Agne said, "What do you mean?"

Guy remarked, "She-Yeah!" He paused as the SheZow outfit disappeared and he appeared in his usual blue shirt, blue jeans and black sneaker. before sayng, " I'm Guy Hudson, your nephew."

Agne said, "This is sheird!"

Guy asked, "What else is news?"

Agne stated, "No much, though things had been really quiet since the SheZow fan club knocked that young ice element, Timothy Burr, out of it for stealing money to pay his dues."

Guy said, "Timothy Burr?"

Agne took out a picture. The picture of Timothy Burr was familiar to him under another name: Coldfinger.

Guy said, "So what's going on here?'

Agne stated, "I was been studying the SheZow ring.. It's turns out the ring can reject a person for certain reasons - like my sister, Droosha, was rejected by the SheZow ring. I think the Ring can protect a family member who hate SheZow might join. Droosha's husband, Boxter, is a really big dislike of SheZow. It might one twin for another one. It might also protect who may have nieces in the future."

Maz said, "Shemagine that - you could have get nieces in the future."

Guy remarked, "That's down right sherazy!"

Maz said, "Let's go home."

Guy stated, "Ok." He paused before saying "You Go, Girl!" and the SheZow ring redressed Guy as SheZow.

=SZ=

Sheila stated, "That's very sheinteresting thoughts."

Kelly said, "So the ring may confused you for me. That's right out of left field like some of fanfic writers on the web."

Guy said, "Well, we never know what the SheZow ring is shenking, so let's just fix my hair, so I can say the phrase to turn back to Guy, and we all get a good night sleep."

Sheila stated, "That's sound like a shemart move."

Maz head out as Kelly shampooed Guy's SheZow hairdo.

=THE END=

According to the guys behind "SheZow", the kids are from Canada. So I had to mention United States of America was below them.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
